


Everything for Nothing in the Dark

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Series: Everything For Nothing [2]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both sacrificed everything for a cause that gave them nothing back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything for Nothing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this I didn't plan on it being a sequel to Of Hot Temper, but it fits nicely with it.

Rex walks confidently down the hall toward the Beloved Leader’s future son-in-law. The wedding’s tomorrow, and the groom has requested his presence in his room. He already knows what the Loric wants to talk about. There had been no one else he could talk to about Adam, and he had to talk about Adam; it was driving him up the wall.

The room’s dark when he gets to Five’s room. He makes no effort to turn on the light as he quietly slips in. The door closes behind him, announcing his arrival. Neither of them can see each other, but Rex makes it to the bed without bumping into too many things.

“You asked to see me?” He keeps his voice low as he sits beside the closest thing he thinks he may have to an actual friend. Five gently touches his leg, making sure he’s really there. Ever since he’d killed Eight, he’d been more fragile and, according to most of the other mogs, unstable.

“Yeah. What are we getting out of all this, Rex? We’ve lost the people we care for, fight for a cause that won’t fight for us, and for what? I’m feeling more and more like a pawn these days, something to just be thrown away when they’re done with me. I don’t want to marry Ella, and she doesn’t want to marry me,” Five whispered, and Rex could feel him shift in the bed. He didn’t say anything right back. How could you tell someone so broken that somedays you doubted as well, especially when you woke up dreaming of the boy you left behind being killed?

After a long moment, Five tugged him down until they were laying side by side. His fingers trailed along his arms, and still Rex didn’t say anything, couldn’t. So Five started talking again, his voice right beside Rex, “I just want out; no more war for me. I’m not going to marry Ella. We’re going to run off before the wedding. This might be the last time I see you.” He was pleading now, and Rex couldn’t face the sound of it, rolling over instead.

“You can’t even see me.”

“I can feel you,” Five whispered, his fingers running up Rex’s side just to prove his point. Rex’s heart was racing. Mogs didn’t normally feel like this. He’d never heard of any having the sort of problems he was. Maybe Adam had rubbed off more than he’d thought.

“It’s not the same,” He whispered hoarsely. There was something else he should be saying; he knew it, but he couldn’t even remember an idea of what it should be.

Behind him, Five laughed, his breath right on Rex’s neck, making him shiver. Then Five was whispering in his ear, “Did you want to turn on the lights? I wouldn’t stop you.”

There was something sinister in his voice, and Rex rolled right back over, gritting his teeth and kicking the Loric. Frustration was pouring through him, like something had just snapped. Five growled, pinning him to the bed with that frustrating telekinesis.

“You leave then you have the death sentence. I can’t save you; I’m just one Mog that isn’t even that great. You killed one of your own, Five. You think they’ll just take you back? You’ll be wanted by both sides,” Rex growled, struggling against his hold. It was his duty to the Beloved Leader to ensure that this Loric stayed. He’d let Adam leave; he couldn’t let Five do the same.  
The hold loosened, and Rex could sense Five relaxing beside him, his voice almost purring, “You care about me.”

Rex swallowed, facing away from Five and the way he was so easily unnerving him, “You’re a valuable source for Mogadorian Expansion. You’re the heir’s future’s husband. It’s my duty to make sure you stay.”

“Like it was your duty to let Adam go, or mine to make sure they didn’t violate Eight’s body? I know a lot of islands out there that no one else knows exist. You could come with me,” He whispered against Rex’s ear.

“I am a fighter. War is in my blood; it doesn’t just go away because you want it to. Adam already tried or have you forgotten all about that,” Rex hissed, gripping the silk sheets in his fists. Five’s arms were sliding around him as he whispered, “And what about love? Is that in your blood as well? Cause I think you’re in love with me-“

“No!” Rex denied too loudly, his heart pounding in his throat.

Five laughed again, snuggling up against him, “Hmm… but you loved Adam. It seems like you fall for the ones that your brethren would not approve of.”

“You’re impossible,” Rex muttered.

“And yet you still keep coming back,” Five noted, rolling Rex over to face him. “How do you feel about a different sort of guard duty? Ella’s escaping rather or not I help her, and she’ll do it before the wedding. I’m running away with her; you’re not going to be able to chance my mind on that. Instead, you could come with us, guard the princess from danger. You’d still be doing you’re duty to the empire, just in a very different way.”

Rex put a hand on Five’s chest, unsure where this was going, “And what about you? You just ditch us for some remote island, or are you going to try to get me to help you kidnap the princess and hide her on the island?”

Five grabbed his hand, “Let’s just see how it plays out, and go from there.”

He pulled Rex forward before he could protest, sealing it with a kiss. When he pulled back, Rex was almost too dazed to hear what he whispered afterwards, “Besides we both have someone else we love on that side, and I’m not putting another hole through someone I love.”

“Does that include me?” Rex weakly joked, and Five actually laughed, but he didn’t say anything back. It was unbelievably hard for Rex to force himself out of Five’s bed, but he stopped at the door and closed his eyes, forcing the words out, “I can’t go with you, Five, but I won’t tell anyone either.”

It was even harder to say that to Five than it had been to Adam, and his heart was heavy. Why was he even staying loyal to his people? There had to be a reason. Once he found it, he’d tell Five. It would change everything. Okay, so maybe he was just a little bit in love with Five.


End file.
